


Grove Born Herald

by Stafngrimr793



Series: Stories from Stafngrimr [4]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stafngrimr793/pseuds/Stafngrimr793
Summary: In which Lasdain and Daphne have a good afternoon together, and something very unusual ends the day. Takes place in early Mid-Fall 1462 AF.





	Grove Born Herald

Lasdain and Daphne were enjoying a walk in Companion’s Field. The warm early fall sunshine eased the aches in his 74 year old bones. He paused, leaning on his cane and smiled at his Companion, who was frisking along as if she were a colt who had just discovered the joy of being able to prance around.

: _Twelve years today my dear_ ,: he sent to her, : _have seen some interesting times since you Chose me_.”

: _Yes, Dearheart, but we survived and you have done well with the tasks set to you_.” She replied, : _Your dedication and patience with the Trainees is legend among them_.:

: _I have overheard comments about “Uncle” Lasdain a few times as I came upon Trainees talking in the halls_.: he laughed, : _Who would have thought an overaged leather and canvas worker would be a respected teacher one day_?:

: _I did, Dearheart, I did_.: the Companion replied, : _Besides, if you were only an overaged leather and canvas worker, instead of all of what you are, you would not have been Chosen_.:

He smiled, and said “It is a lovely day, full of promise.”

Daphne took the chance to roll in the grass raising a laugh from her Chosen. When she finished, and decided to just lay there, Lasdain sat and leaned up against her side.

: _It is a good day, and has been a good life here. I feel as if I have another dozen years I can give_.: he sent, : _Do you think you can put up with me for that much longer_?:

: _That much and more my Chosen. I think you will be around as long as your friend Ullik_.:

: _I still do not know how old he was when he died 3 years ago. He was an old man when I was a boy_.: he paused, : _He was like a third grandfather to me, Larin, Myrgrin and Marin. Much of what I knew of working in the shops came from his tutelage. Father trusted him to keep the workshop, while he did the merchanting_.:

: _Ullik was 53 a few months before you were born_.: Daphne replied after he sensed her ‘looking elsewhere,’ : _He was born among the tribes north of the Ice Wall Mountains, came south a year or so after Sendar became king_. _He worked his way across Valdemar to Carroll’s Grove as a laborer, stable hand, whatever he could find, until he found his ‘roost.’ Your family gave that to him 17 years before you came along_.:

Lasdain turned to look her in the eye, : _Daphne, are you speaking to him_?:

She hesitated, : _Once in a great while, we are allowed to speak to a spirit that has gone on to the Havens, if it will give something of use or comfort to our Chosen_. _Ullik wants you to know that you are the son he had hoped to have_. _That he is proud of you, and what you have become_.:

: _I suppose it would be breaking some rule if I were to speak to him directly? Never mind_ ,: he closed his eyes, : _Tell him I will always honor his memory and try to earn his pride, as I do my mother and father’s_.:

Lasdain got a feeling that Ullik was standing nearby, smiling. He opened his eyes and the sense faded.

“It is a good day.” he said.

He noticed that the shadows from the Grove had lengthened, indicating that he and Daphne had been in the field at least 3 or 4 candlemarks.

“Well, old gal, looks like my day of rest is near its end. Let’s get you back to the stable and me to a dining table.” Daphne lay still to let Lasdain lever himself up with the aid of her shoulder, : _Thank you dear_.:

A quarter candlemark later Lasdain had Daphne in her stall and one of the young stablemen said he’d see she was groomed and fed. He and his Companion touched foreheads and he turned to leave.

He stopped and looked back, “Lad, I don’t believe I’ve seen you in the Companion stables before?”

“No Herald Lasdain, you hain’t. I be Kris, Daneel’s son, been living with my granther on the Home Farms outside the city. Da said t’was time I learned the family’s true trade, taking proper care of the Companions.” He paused to take a breath, “Granther is Firman, who takes care of the king’s dray beasts on the farm.”

Lasdain walked to Kris with his hand out, the young man’s clasp was firm and brief. “Thank you Kris, Daphne deserves every attention you can give her.”

“Oh, I know sir, all of them is special, each so alike, but so not alike.”

“Good observation, Kris.”

“Tis something both my da and granther are fond o’ sayin’.” He smiled, “I think takin' care o’ the Companions is next best to bein’ a Herald.”

He turned to caress Daphne’s neck and she nuzzled his cheek.”

: _I quite like this one Dearheart, even more than his father_.:

Lasdain left Companion and stable hand to their bonding.

Halfway up the path to the Collegium a wave of dizziness, followed by all of his fatigue and aches being washed away hit him. Looking with his Mage Sight for a possible source, saw the Grove was lit up like the sun was rising from within it.

Daphne ran up to him, : _Mount, I’ll take you there_.:

He did so, more easily than any time in the past 12 years. He also noticed that all the Heralds and Companions in and around the Palace and Collegia were converging on Companions’ Field.

Being mounted, he was the first Herald to come to the entry of the Grove. The glow had died down to that of a large campfire. As he and the others drew closer to the bell tower, a dome of white light could be seen near its base. He dismounted and looked on in wonder.

It remained that way until the King and the King’s Own pushed their way to stand beside him.

The dome vanished, leaving behind a woman in Heraldic Whites and a Companion stallion bigger even than Rolan.

The woman and Companion walked to Kris and Lyra, they bowed.

“I am Shavri," the woman said, "my Companion is Randale. The Powers see a need for us to be here.”


End file.
